Portal to China
by Portal to China
Summary: Nikki is a mischievous young girl. Ginny is a total blonde. They have only met over the internet. When both are transported to Harry Potter Land, they find that they make a pretty good team. R&R please!
1. OriginalBlonde and PearlEyedCat

A/N: This is a joint effort between two friends who started out much as Nikki and Virginia did. We hope that you enjoy this story, and find it as hilarious as we do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Portal to China 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One lovely day near the end of summer, Virginia Jones posted a Mary-Sue story about a young girl who was thrown in _The Lord of the Rings_ and had a wonderful adventure.  Virginia had always wanted to visit the world in which the stories she read took place, and so found that writing her fan fiction was a great outlet for her creativeness. 

As a rule, Virginia chose the first thirty reviewers to email and thank for their initial support.  One of these was a girl who went by the pen name "PearlEyedCat".  Virginia did not think about her twice until "Pearl" wrote back.  Her reply was short and to the point, but amusing and friendly.  Virginia made a mental note that she liked this person.  No less than a week later, while on her instant messaging system, Virginia received a message from "Pearl". 

**PearlEyedCat**: Is this 'OriginalBlonde'?

And that was how Virginia and Nicole met.  At first, they would talk mostly about Virginia's story, and exchange ideas and jokes.  They never crossed over the lines of safety; they never told each other their last names or their exact locations.  The closest they got to actually knowing where the other person was was when they told each other the state.  Virginia was from California; Nicole was from Florida.  Virginia lived up to her pen name; Nicole's pen name suited her personality. 

They were both writers.  They loved the same movies, and they both spent most of their spare time on the computer.  And so, they both became friends. 

#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#

**OriginalBlonde**: MARY SUE!

**PearlEyedCat**: AND GIMLI TOO!

**OriginalBlonde**: Lol. What's up?

**PearlEyedCat**: Nothing much. I just have a stupid song stuck in my head.

**Original Blonde**: What song?

**PearlEyedCat**: The rich man song from Fiddler on the Roof.

**OriginalBlonde**: Lol! Why don't you just sing jingle bells? Or a small world after all!

**PearlEyedCat**: AH!!

**OriginalBlonde**: What?!

**PearlEyedCat**: I have a new song stuck in my head!

**OriginalBlonde**: Oh dear….

**PearlEyedCat**: Jingle bells, it's a rich man after all….

**OriginalBlonde**: Lol. Hey, has Legolas been saved yet?

**PearlEyedCat**: Nope. The Mary Sues still have him. I really should send Aragorn to get him… my closet seems really empty.

**OriginalBlonde**: K. Don't let Aragorn forget the leash! Last time he forgot it the Mary Sues had Legolas for two whole days! Who knows what they did to him. Besides, he's one of the more important closet-dwellers that you have. 

**PearlEyedCat**: Crap. Can't find the leash. Do you have one?

**OriginalBlonde**: Hold on a sec. LUPIN! *Lupin appears with the magic hat and pulls a leash out of it* Thanks. *Lupin salutes and disappears* Here ya go. *Hands leash to Nikki*

**PearlEyedCat**: Okay, Aragorn, go get Lego. *Aragorn jumps out the window* Hey, remember when we thought up the window thing?

**OriginalBlonde**: Yeah, that was great! At first we would just fall out the window and hit the ground… then one day there was a giant hole in the earth and we fell through to China! It's a nice little portal. Definitely helps us get around the world.

**PearlEyedCat**: Lol. Yup. Well, I have to go. Homework is calling my name. 

**OriginalBlonde**: I hate it when it does that. Just tell it to shut up! It's not that late!

**PearlEyedCat**: It is too, you ditz. It's eight o'clock!

**OriginalBlonde**: Oh yeah, time difference. Got it. 

**PearlEyedCat**: Good for you. Bye!

**OriginalBlonde**: Bubye!

            Nikki signed off and slowly got up from the computer, groaning as she went.  Her muscles were stiff from not being used for two hours. Nikki rubbed the front of her legs quickly, and paused, the window catching her eye.  The window extended from the floor to the ceiling and could not be opened.  Ginny had said that it was the same with the window in her office.  Both windows were on the second floor of their respective houses.  When Ginny had first decided to "fall" out the window in their adventures, Nikki had asked how she did that since the window couldn't open.  Ginny had just virtually shrugged and said that she supposed the window had disappeared, then "hit" the ground.  She ended up dying and having to be revived by Lupin, since Sirius was busy and actually wasn't very useful. 

            Nikki chuckled thinking about it.  The girl was a complete ditz.  And yet she could write!  Now that was a miracle in itself.  They had the best times just sitting on the computer and thinking up what they would do with the characters from stories.  Both of them _did_ tend to have problems with windows… the most particular problem was that they continually fell out of them or shoved the characters out the window (which was Ginny's favorite). 

            Sighing, Nikki flopped onto her bed and pulled her thick binder from school onto her lap.  High school sucked.  Nikki glared at the hated binder that represented all that was evil in her life.  Glancing at the clock, Nikki sighed dejectedly as she realized it was 8:14 in the evening.  Nikki glared at the binder again and muttered, "Shut up."

#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#

So… like… hate… WHAT?! Lol. We're really anxious to find out what you think of the first chapter. Please review!


	2. Nikki and Ginny

**OriginalBlonde: **Nikki help!

**PearlEyedCat:** What?

**OriginalBlonde: **My sister is watching Genius _again_ and all I'm hearing is "Trevor Morgan, Trevor Morgan!"

**PearlEyedCat: **Lol. 

**OriginalBlonde:** I'm seriously considering stabbing her with a spoon.

**PearlEyedCat:** That's not possible! You cannot _stab_ a person with a rounded object.

**OriginalBlonde:** That's not the point!

**PearlEyedCat:** Is too!

**OriginalBlonde:** Is not!

**PearlEyedCat:** AH! Infinity land approaches! We must never use infinities again!

**OriginalBlonde:** I agree times infinity

**PearlEyedCat:** AHHHH!

**OriginalBlonde: **Oops, sorry. I love how that annoys you.

**PearlEyedCat:** It does not

**OriginalBlonde: **Does too!

**PearlEyedCat:** Does not!

**OriginalBlonde:** Does too times infinity!

**PearlEyedCat:** NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

**OriginalBlonde:** HAHA! Told ya so! I told ya so I told ya so! *Does the told ya so dance*

What Nikki did not know, however, was that Virginia actually was doing the told ya so dance from Will and Grace. She had already knocked over her chair, being the total clutz that she was, and was dancing around looking at her reflection in the window. Flailing her arms like a complete idiot, she didn't even notice the t-shirt that was on the floor…

CRASH!

Virginia shrieked as the glass shards from the window flew around her. She had slipped and crashed into the window, which had broken; now she plummeted towards the ground, screaming in fear. As she watched the ground approach, she noticed something weird happening: the ground looked like it was swirling. But it couldn't be, this must be the tunnel she was seeing before she died. But where was the white light? Was she such a ditz she couldn't even die looking at a white light? Well, she was about to find out…

**PearlEyedCat: **Ginny? Are you there? Ginny?

Nikki was startled by her friend's sudden disappearance. She was still online, and she never said she was going away. Nikki waited another few minutes but there was no response. Maybe something was wrong. No, her mom probably called her. Or maybe some famous person showed up on her doorstep; she did live in California. Maybe it was Trevor Morgan; that would make her day. Laughing to herself, Nikki signed off and slipped into bed. 

When Nikki woke again it was completely dark, and by looking at her blank alarm clock, apparently the power had gone out. A crack of lightning caused her to jump five feet in the air and let out a scream. She spooked easily and hated storms, which was understandable since she was living in Florida during hurricane season. Lightning lit the sky again, and she saw trees blowing madly in the wind, as if desperately clinging to their roots. She got up and quickly went to shut the storm shutters on her windows before something broke them, maybe then she could get some sleep. It wasn't until she reached her window that she saw it: the ground was swirling around. No, she must be seeing things, as she was half asleep anyway. She was so entranced by the sight that she didn't see the loose branch that flew towards her window.

"AHHH!"

The branch crashed into the window, shattering it and sending a panicked Nikki flying to the side to avoid it. Unfortunately, the side that would normally be there was now unsteady, causing her to fall backwards out the window. Even as she fell towards the ground, she noticed the swirling grow larger, as if widening to welcome her in. When she hit the ground, instead of a thud and pain, she found herself falling _through_ the swirling ground. _This is too weird,_ she thought. _Still, I'm not dead so it's not so bad_. Her only question now was: where was she going?


	3. Empty Hallways

**Sierradogbaby**: I think that this chapter will answer your questions. ;)

#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#

Ginny lay on her back on a cold stone floor in the middle of a stone corridor, which, she guessed, was most likely in the middle of nowhere. That, or China. She didn't know how long she'd been lying there staring up at the stone ceiling, but supposed that it had been a while since she was getting cold. Well, excepting that time that she had _definitely_ heard a cow say "milk sucks", falling through a giant hole in the ground was probably the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her.

Pouting at the pain in her back, Ginny climbed slowly to her feet and hugged herself, shivering. The hall she was in wasn't necessarily scary. It just felt empty. Ginny bit her lip, trying to figure out what she should do. That "stay where you are so someone can find you" rule annoyed the heck out of her, so she might as well start walking. After all, how big could this building be? Ginny sniffed the air one way, then the other. Gandalf had said that when you were in doubt, always follow your nose. Stupid old wizard. Both ends of the corridor smelled the same! 

Ginny spun in a circle and began walking as soon as she stopped… unfortunately running into a wall. "Ow," she muttered, rubbing her forehead. After a few more tries with the same technique (the last of which caused a chunk of rock to fall from the ceiling onto her head), Ginny decided that she was getting nowhere and just started walking in the first direction that came to mind. 

 The hallway was ominously quiet, except for the soft padding from Ginny's tennis shoes. Normally quiet didn't bother Ginny, but at the moment when she found herself alone in a strange cold corridor, it was particularly eerie. Ginny's thoughts drifted back to home… which obviously brought her to her conversations with Nikki. Ginny giggled manically as she pictured shoving Aragorn out a window… and then at the memory of when she and Nikki had been trying to figure out where Lupin had come from. Ginny decided that Lupin gave her the magic hat, but he often appeared out of the magic hat, so it must be a sort of "Chicken or Egg" thing. Which came first, the chicken or the egg? Or, in this case: Lupin or the magic hat?

Finally growing bored of the stillness, Ginny started humming "It's a Small World After All". By the time she was finally coming to a turn in the hall, she was singing loudly. 

"Jingle bells, it's a rich man after all," she belted out, not caring who heard. At this point, she would love to see another person. Suddenly, she thought she heard another voice and stopped her song abruptly. 

A second later, she heard the sound again. This time, it was a distant, hesitant, "Mary Sue?"

Ginny's heart leapt as she recognized the code. Grinning, she hollered, "And Gimli too!"

"Ginny!" the person yelled. 

"Nikki!" Ginny answered. She ran around the corner and there, at the other end of a wide-open hall was a girl about Ginny's age. "Nikki!" Ginny shouted again, running across the hall and embracing her friend. 

The girls laughed with relief. Ginny stepped back and took a good first look at her friend. Nikki had a round face that was framed with raven colored hair and stormy gray eyes. Ginny had to look down a couple of inches at her, so she guessed that Nikki was around five feet four inches. The Nikki that was in front of her now was pretty much as Ginny had imagined her, though her hair was a little darker than she had supposed. 

Ginny grinned. "So, wanna know my last name now?"

#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#

So… here's a hint… REVIEW! J Thanks a ton, y'all.


	4. Filled Hallways

Barely ten minutes later, Ginny and Nikki were talking and laughing like old friends who had moved out of town and just happened to run into each other one day.

"By the way, why _are_ you in your pajamas?" Ginny asked, staring pointedly at Nikki's green flannel frog pants and white tank top with a banana on it.

"Well, it was the middle of the night when I fell out the window because of a hurri-"

"Wait, you fell out a window too?"

Both girls stopped instantly.

"No way. Did the ground swirl around when you fell?" Nikki asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I thought I was hallucinating but then I kinda fell _through_ the ground and everything went black and I woke up here."

"Speaking of which, where exactly is here?"

Nikki's gray eyes were filled with concentration as she examined her surroundings; though she seemed truly concerned about their predicament, Ginny just seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Maybe this is like, hevell" Ginny suggested.

"Hevell? What's that?"

"Well, this is too cold to be hell but it's certainly not heaven so it might be hevell. I mean we did die right?"

"You really think we died? I mean... I don't feel dead."

"Well, when you're dead you can fly right?"

"I don't know Ginny, I've never died before."

"Well, let me try something," Ginny said, proceeding to climb the marble staircase and stand on a pillar about 4 feet from the ground.

"No wait, Ginny don't-"

*THUD!*

"Ow! Ok, so we're not dead," Ginny said, standing up and rubbing her butt. "So then, where are we?"

At that moment two huge doors swung open and a sea of people in black clothes came flowing through the door. It was all the girls could do to keep from losing each other in the chaos. While Ginny attempted to keep from being trampled, Nikki tried to get a better look at the people who were shuffling by.

"Excuse me," she said to a girl with flaming red hair, "I've just arrived here, can you tell me if there's anyone in authority I can speak to?" She figured it was better to get answers from someone in charge than from just anybody.

"You're new to Hogwarts? Are you a student? I've never heard of a student coming in three weeks into term before."

Nikki's jaw dropped slightly, "Did you just say Hogwarts?"

"Of course. Where did you think you were?"

"Hey Ginny!" a voice called, causing Nikki's eyes to widen. Who could know who Ginny was? A tall boy with hair identical to the girl's came forward, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Who's this Ginny?"

"Um, I'm Nikki Black," she said quickly, offering a hand for the boy to shake. He didn't take it.

"Black? By any chance are you…" his voice trailed off.

"Am I what?"

"Never mind. Anyway, I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Yeah I'm new and-"

"Nikki there you are!"

Ginny came running up from behind the boy and girl, smiling curiously.

"Hi! I'm Ginny Jones," she said.

"Wait, Ginny? That's my name," said the girl.

"It is?" Ginny replied, "Well, it was mine first!"

"Ok Ginny, now is not the time," Nikki said quickly, grabbing her friend's arm.

The boy seemed to be eyeing them with distrust, "Are you witches?"

"What? Of course-"

"We are" Nikki butted in, finishing her friend's sentence. She sent Ginny a look that purely said _let me handle this_.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts," Ginny with the red hair said, pointing to the marble staircase, "If you go up there you should run into a teacher. They can tell you where Professor Dumbledore's office is."

"Thank you," Nikki said quickly.

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way," said the boy, "Let me know if you need help finding your way around."

"Thanks," Nikki said again.

The two red heads walked off, and Nikki heard the girl say something suspiciously like, "Obviously you'll show them around, you think you've just found yourself and Harry new girlfriends seeing as everyone here already knows how stupid you two are."  
            

"What was that about?" Ginny asked suspiciously. 

"Ginny, listen, if I tell you something you have to promise not to scream. Cause I know you, and knowing you, I know you will scream."

"Wait, your confusing me. What is it that you have to tell me?"

Nikki looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was around.

"I think we were sucked into Harry Potter land." 


	5. Consternated

Ginny screamed, but quickly stopped when Nikki slapped her. 

The girls walked down a hall… and walked… and walked… and walked….

All that walking and they hadn't even seen another student! Every few seconds, Ginny would exclaim, "Harry Potter Land!" Nikki opted to walk in a dazed silence. 

Inevitably, a burst of energy found its way into Ginny and she began (almost literally) bouncing off walls. "And we'll get to meet Ron and Hermione and Malfoy and Dumbledore and Snape and maybe Sirius and – oh! – Lupin and Blaise and we'll find out whether he's a boy or a girl and Neville and Cho…" Nikki clapped a hand over Ginny's mouth. 

"Forget someone?" she asked. 

Ginny looked thoughtful, then the lights came on… sort of. "McGonagall!"

Nikki hit her friend upside the head. "Harry!"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Harry who?"

Nikki laughed. "Harry Potter, you idiot!"

Nose wrinkling in annoyance, Ginny turned and stomped around the corner. A second later she fell back out from behind the corner. Nikki peeked around the corner and discovered a very peeved-looking, greasy man. 

"See," Ginny said matter-of-factly. "Snape." 

Nikki couldn't help joking, "See Snape run."

Ginny nodded enthusiastically as she gazed up at Snape. "He looks constipated."

Nikki ended up leaning on the wall to keep from falling to the ground laughing. "Consternated," she gasped out. 

Ginny squinted. "Consterp..."

"Consternated," Nikki corrected. She glanced up at Snape and the laughter died away in her throat. She gulped. 

"Are you finished?" Snape snapped. 

Nikki wanted to start backing away from the man, but Ginny hopped right up from the ground and stuck out her hand. "Hey there, Greasy Git! I'm Ginny Jones; this is Nikki Black. Nice to meet you!" Snape glared disdainfully at Ginny's hand but she didn't seem to notice. "We're not from Harry Potter Land, so if you could please take us to Dumbledore, we'd like to be sorted and given wands and all that junk. That is, unless we're Muggles, of course, but I highly doubt that."

Ginny kept on chattering and walked down the hall by herself. Snape gave her an annoyed glance and then turned to Nikki. "What is she talking about?" he asked. 

Nikki shrugged. How the heck was she supposed to explain falling through a portal in the ground to _Snape_, of all people? "We _do_ need to talk to Dumbledore, though."

Snape's sharp black eyes studied her for a moment. "I suppose you do. You're not students, although I cannot say that I regret never being able to teach _her_." He frowned at Ginny again. "Come with me." 

Nikki shivered and motioned for Ginny, who was still going on and on, to walk with her. After a few minutes, it appeared that Snape could not take any more of Ginny's babbling. That, or he just felt the need to cast a silencing charm on _somebody_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, if you're not reviewing, shame on you! And lots of thanks to **sierradogbaby** for the support. 

Pleeeeaaaasssseeee review! Or we'll turn you into a flea! And then we'll put you into a box and put that box into another box and then mail it to ourselves (which will be hard seeing as how we live at opposite ends of the country) and when it arrives… we'll SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER! Or, to save on postage, we'll just POISON you! 

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough*


	6. Trying to Explain

A/N: Sorry bout the long wait for this chapter, _not_ like it matters, being as no one reviews anyways ::sniff::

Apparently, even a silencing charm was not enough to keep Ginny from babbling animatedly. Nikki figured that she assumed both she and Snape could read lips, because she was still moving them, just nothing was coming out. And of course this means that Snape had to take it all out on Nikki.

"Is your… peculiar friend always like this?" 

Nikki wanted very much to retort but thought better of it, seeing as Snape's eyes held little blue flames in them. She settled for staring at the ground, watching her feet.

"Fizzing Whizbee," Snape said suddenly.

"Wha-" Nikki started but stopped when she saw a stone gargoyle suddenly become alive and leap to the side, revealing a stone staircase.

"Follow me," Snape snapped.

When they reached the top, Snape knocked on the door and it opened with a creak. As she stepped inside, Nikki saw that the room was filled with pictures of people, and the pictures were moving! This must be Dumbledore's office.

"Welcome Severus," said an elderly man with a long flowing beard who could only be Dumbledore. "And who are these two young ladies?"

"I'm Nikki Black sir."

Ginny moved her lips, but nothing came out.

"Oh, excuse me one moment professor," Snape said, leading Ginny out into the hallway. They returned a few moments later, Ginny smiling like she always did.

"I'm Ginny Jones, Professor."

"Well, perhaps one of you can tell me why you are here?" he said calmly.

"I can sir," Nikki said quickly, making sure Ginny didn't start blabbering. "You see, um, how can I explain this? I don't think we are from here. You see, I was at home when I saw the ground swirling, I mean, gosh this is hard to explain."

"Swirling ground, I understand, go on Ms. Black," Dumbledore said kindly.

So Nikki explained to the two wizards all about the storm and how she had fallen out her window into the ground.  

"And, well next thing I knew I ended up here."

"Yeah! That was the same for me except I fell out the window cause I was dancing and I tripped on a t-shirt," Ginny piped in.

"And I'm not really sure why we're here and all," Nikki said quickly. "I mean, I don't think we're supposed to be here it's just…"

"Very well," Dumbledore said, standing up, "Now, what to do next."

"Professor, you can't actually believe this!" Snape snapped.

"Severus, we have no reason to believe that either of these girls are making their stories up. Surely you know that there is magic that is beyond our control. Perhaps these girls were caught up in it."

Snape looked as if he found it perfectly logical that their stories were made up, but didn't speak his mind.

"Now then, Ms. Black, Ms. Jones, where exactly do you live so that we can send you home?"

"Go home?" Ginny asked, "But I don't wanna go home!"

"Be quiet!" Snape said quickly.

Ginny's fear of being silenced again was enough to keep her quiet, so she resigned herself to glaring angrily at the vase of flowers on the table.

"Sir, I don't know if we can, I mean, I don't think it's all that simple," Nikki said hesitantly.

"Oh of course it's not. But I'm sure it's possible, why-" Dumbledore's words were cut short by a loud smashing sound. The vase that Ginny had been unleashing her wrath upon had shattered. She jerked her head up and tried to look innocent.

"What happened?" asked Snape.

"I-I-I-I-I-I" For once, Ginny was too shocked to speak.

"Ginny!" Nikki hissed, staring at her. While all three seemed very surprised, Dumbledore appeared quite calm.

"Well, you're witches then," he declared happily, picking up a dish of yellow candies and offering them to the girls. "Sherbet lemon?" Nikki shook her head politely but Ginny eagerly grabbed up one of the candies and stuffed it into her mouth. "Right, so back to the question at hand. Where are you from?" Dumbledore asked again, his eyes twinkling excitedly. 

"Florida and California, sir," Nikki replied, ignoring an exclamation from Ginny ("These lemon drops have sherbet in the middle!").

"And when exactly did you leave your homes? We'll need to inform your parents that you are all right."

Nikki thought for a moment. "Probably about three in the morning on January 17th, sir."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, 'cept it was five in the evening at my house." She grinned and whispered knowingly, "Time difference."

Dumbledore chuckled, but his voice was grave. "I'm afraid it appears as if you've done some time traveling, for it is the end of September here."

Nikki felt like her eyes were going to fall out, they were so wide. "Well then did we go forward or back?" she asked. 

"Back," Ginny said seriously. 

"How do you know?" Nikki questioned disbelievingly. 

Ginny gave her an it's-so-obvious-why-don't-you-know look. "Because the other Ginny's still in school, 'member? And so are Ron and Hermione, apparently."

"And Harry."

"Harry who?"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "This may take a while."

Review! We're begging and will soon stoop to groveling. The button is down there see?

l

l

l

l

V


	7. Lollipop

**sierradogbaby:** wow… you can say 'more' a lot. 

**me:** Glad you like it, and thanks a ton for reviewing!

**Chibi Zen-chan:** We're glad that you like our fic, and yours is doing well also. 

**Bloated Toads:** Um… *pats you on the back* Sweetie… you're crazy. Lol J

**morning sunrise:** Hey, we made a list! Lookit! *points to morning sunrise's favorites lists*

**Jess:** We're on your list too! This is so cool! _And_ we have a #1 fan! WOOHOO! Um… lots of exclamation points!

**Julie:** Hi! Thanks! Will do!

**Lanfear:** We thinks it's hilarious too… you would be surprised how hard we laugh when we come up with this stuff.

And now, on with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore had gone off to Floo someone to check on Ginny and Nikki's families. After all, sending them home wouldn't do much good if their families didn't even exist! Nikki was pretty sure that Snape felt that he had been left as the babysitter and he wasn't happy about it. Was he ever happy about _anything_? 

Nikki glanced at Ginny and realized that Snape's behavior was not without reason. Ginny was playing with a bunch of quills. She was making up voices for them and acting out some sort of rendition of their online chats. It wasn't too hard to pick that up since one particularly pathetic-looking quill kept shoving another beautiful quill off the desk… in Ginny's little world it was probably the window. Snape kept giving the girl exasperated looks and finally yanked the pathetic quill out of her hands. He quickly transfigured the quill into a little ball and handed it back to Ginny. 

Ginny giggled and scooted her chair around so that she was facing the wall, leaned back, and started bouncing the ball off the wall and catching it. Nikki, feeling fairly restless, suddenly had the urge to annoy Snape for no reason at all. It wasn't like he was going to do anything to her anyways. She smirked. 

"It's a good ship, lollipop. It's a good ship, lollipop," she sang. Honestly, that was the only line of the entire song that she knew! But she continued to sing anyway. 

As if sensing what Nikki was doing, Ginny giggled and forgot to catch the ball. It smacked her in the forehead and caused her already precarious balance to become non-existent. The chair tipped and she fell backwards with a shriek. 

"Owie," Ginny laughed, rubbing her head. 

Nikki snorted and kept on singing. 

"Will you shut up?" Snape asked irritably. 

Nikki shook her head and Ginny chirped a happy "nope" as she picked her chair up and sat down again. She studied her new ball for a minute before pocketing it in her jacket. The door creaked, and Nikki immediately stopped singing. Both girls began looking around innocently as Dumbledore stepped back into the office. 

"Well, I have some very interesting news indeed," Dumbledore said cheerfully. He handed two sticks that he was carrying to Nikki and Ginny. "These are from Mr. Ollivander down in Diagon Alley. He seemed to know you, Miss Black, quite well, and acted as if everyone should know you, Miss Jones. Your families, however, do not seem to be in existence."

Ginny was dangled the stick from in-between two fingers and looked at it curiously. "Huh. Dragon heartstring… ash… ten inches, I'd say. What's yours, Nik?" Nikki blinked at her and glanced at her own wand. Well… it was kind of red… kind of… woody…. Before she had a chance to *ahem* analyze the wand further, Ginny had snatched it and was turning the thing over in her hands, balancing it and studying it. She even smelled it. "Looks like mahogany. Most likely unicorn hair. About eight and one half inches. Is that right, Professor?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It is indeed, Miss Jones. Now, until we find somewhere for you to go, you will be staying at Hogwarts and attending classes with the students."

Ginny jumped up and threw her hands out, whooping. Poor Snape. Her hand smacked him on the nose. 

Nikki laughed and tugged Ginny back down into her seat. Dumbledore did not conceal his mirth and his eyes twinkled merrily. He clapped his hands and stood up. "Now, down we go for a bit of lunch and your honorary sorting!"

Ginny squealed and took Nikki's hand and Snape's shirt and dragged them out of the office and down the stairs. She stopped abruptly at the bottom and Snape ran into her. Nikki watched as the two tumbled to the ground and Ginny popped right back up as if she had landed on rubber. "Wee!" She clapped her hands. "That was even more fun than running into the wall!" she exclaimed, looking down at Snape. "What're you doing down there?"

*                      *                      *

Everyone was looking at them when they followed McGonagall up the center aisle in the Great Hall. Nikki was fidgeting with her new school uniform, which was really just her transfigured pajamas. 

Ginny poked her in the ribs. "Are they all looking at us?"

Nikki rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically. "No, they're looking at the Goodyear Blimp."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "_Where_?" She spun around, tripped on her robes, and fell over. 

They somehow managed to reach the front without serious injury. Professor McGonagall summoned the sorting stool and looked back at the girls. Oh fun. Sorting. 

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

Sorry that took so long. Review, please!


	8. Sorting

Quick Note: Sorry about the long waits between updates, we could go through the usual excuses but that would make our faithful readers have to wait longer and we don't want that. So, on to the next chapter…

Being as most of the students were talking curiously to their neighbors, wondering who these two girls were, Professor McGonagall held up her hands to silence them all before beginning the sorting.

"Since many of you must be wondering, these are two new students to Hogwarts. I entrust that you will all treat them as you would any other student."

Nikki heard a few snickers from the Slytherin table.

"Now then. Nikki Black, please step forward"

_Oh wonderful_, Nikki thought, _I get to go first. Ginny should be doing this; she's much calmer than me._

Calmer was an understatement; Ginny didn't seem to be nervous at all. She was waving energetically at each of the tables and was constantly whispering things to Nikki.

"Look! There's Cho Chang! And that's Ginny (little thief, she stole my name)! Hey and that must be-"

Nikki put her hand over Ginny's mouth. It wasn't exactly a silencing charm, but it worked: she finally stopped talking.

"Miss Black!"

Nikki jumped and realized she was supposed to go up and get sorted. As she walked up, she glanced sideways at Ginny, hoping for support, but she had gone back to spotting people and pointing at them. She took a deep breath, sat down on the three-legged stool, and quickly felt the sorting hat drop over her eyes. Soon she heard a voice in her ear.

"Another Black, eh?"

_What does it mean, "another Black'?_

Nikki continued to ponder the sorting hat's meaning as it spoke to itself, trying to decide where she should be.

"Perhaps… yes, the best place for you would be GRYFFINDOR!"

Nikki breathed a sigh of relief and lifted the hat off her head. Ginny and the rest of the hall were clapping loudly as she headed for the Gryffindor table, barely believing her luck. Now it was Ginny's turn…

Ginny was more excited that anything else, since she ran up as fast as she could, knocked the stool over and tripped on the sorting hat. She popped up to her feet, smiling, and jammed the hat on before sitting down. Once the sorting hat started talking in her ear, she finally got silent, and stared around the hall as she listened to it speak. Nikki sat with her fingers crossed, hoping she would be in Gryffindor when she suddenly noticed a look in Ginny's eye. Even though the two girls hadn't know each other very long, she knew that look; it meant Ginny was about to say something stupid.

"DRACO MALFOY!!!" she screamed as loud as possible, pointing frantically at the Slytherin table. Every head in the room turned and stared at the blond-haired boy who looked somewhere between bewildered and flattered. Nikki was the only one watching Ginny, hoping that her outburst wouldn't land her in-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Nikki's groan seemed to be in perfect timing with Snape's.    

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny screamed again, throwing off the hat and running to the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle, who usually looked tough and menacing, recoiled in shock and fear as Ginny leaped over several third years and threw herself into Malfoy, who shrieked and fell off his chair. Nikki hid her face in her hands, trying not to laugh hysterically the way all the other Gryffindors were. One particular boy caught her eye, he had black unruly hair and bright green eyes; it must be-

"HARRY!" she said suddenly, making everyone around her jump. 

From across the hall Ginny looked over at him and called, "HARRY WHO?"


	9. Harry Potter

**esteledhel:** You think it's hilarious? So do we! What a coincidence!

**strawberry_chuppa_chup: **Yey! Originalness! Speaking of being original… where'd you come up with your screen name? 

**Chibi Zen-chan:** LOL… we're gonna have to use that plastic thing sometime… got any copyrights on it we should know about?

**sierradogbaby (x2): **Hm… never had my ears boxed before… Nikki? Nope, she hasn't either. But we updated quickly just in case… getting your ears boxed doesn't sound pleasant. 

**Bloated Toads:** You have multiple personalities _too_?! 

~*~*~*~*~

Nikki remembered the days when the most she and Ginny had had to worry about was how to keep the Nillos (tiny balls of fluff with chicken legs and beaks, and beady eyes) from eating Legolas's face (though it was their fault – Nillos eat cheese and the girls had run out). At the risk of sounding like an old geezer… those were the good old days. 

Their troubles, it seemed, had grown. After what seemed like Ginny's hundredth loud exclamation of the day, Nikki had dropped her head to the table and given it a good, sound *thump*. By the time she looked up, Ginny had bounded straight over the Slytherin table and was, at the moment, choking the crap out of Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, in a giant hug. 

It looked like most everyone figured that the strange (crazy) new girl would let go before she suffocated Harry, but Nikki knew better. By the time Harry started turning blue, Nikki had managed to pry her friend's arms open.

"Ginny, watch it; you're gonna kill Harry!" Nikki exclaimed. 

Ginny's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Harry Who?" she questioned. 

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Harry Potter, Ginny."

"His last name is the same as my first name!" Ginny yelled. 

"No! His name is Harry _Potter_."

Ginny's eyes went wide and she grabbed Harry by the shoulders, shaking him and shouting in his face, "_You're Harry Potter_?"

This time Nikki threw her hands in the air, giving up on trying to explain anything to Ginny. Across the table, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were struggling not to laugh. Nikki shook her head. 

Suddenly, everyone gasped loudly and the Slytherins began laughing hysterically and pointing at the Gryffindor table. Nikki looked back at Ginny, only to find that Ginny was no longer attached to Harry. In fact, she was floating in the air above an unconscious Harry Potter. His friends and teachers were frantically flitting around him, trying to revive him. 

Ginny, on the other hand, was making wide motions with her arms and legs, swimming around in the air. "Wee!" she squealed. "Lookit, Nikki. I'm flying!"

Nikki laughed and, motioning to Harry, she scolded playfully, "You probably killed The-Boy-Who-Lived, Gin."

Ginny shrugged, still swimming. "Aw, he can't die. He's Harry Potter, Nik!" Nikki shrugged right back at her. "What, you want him to wake up?"

"Yeah!" Nikki said.

"Okay. Just snap at him."

_Yeah right_, Nikki thought, but decided that it couldn't hurt. She snapped at the unconscious boy. 

Harry immediately started back to consciousness. Madame Pompfrey whisked him off to the Hospital Wing, and a flock of students followed them. 

Ginny just kept on swimming. "Hey, Snapie! Can you put me down, ol' buddy, ol' pal?" she called. 

Snape ignored her and, with a flick of his wand, he began following the crowd out the door, Ginny trailing along in the air behind him. Nikki hurried to keep up, snickering as Ginny shrieked when she ran into the wall on the way out of the Great Hall. 

Wonderful first impressions they made, Nikki was sure. 

~*~*~*~*~

Know what happened this afternoon? The writing bug **_bit_** me! It hurt like heck, but I got a whole chapter done the day after we posted! WHOOPEE! Review, and maybe we'll have another chapter out soon. 

And what was that on the last chapter? That was PATHETIC! We got ONE lousy review (no offence, sweetie). PICK UP THE PACE, PEOPLES!


	10. Four words Smack, pink, flowery, and poo...

**sierradogbaby: **I said no offence! Didn't I, Nik? *Nikki nods* So _there_! Thanks for reviewing!

**. :** *Happy grin* We do!

**Chibi Zen-chan:** *Hands you a million-lb. note* That's for laughing so hard at something we wrote that you fell over!

**Lanfear:** LOL. That was great. Hope you continue reading!

**Arctic Saber:** *Snicker* I love that instinct, though it leaves bruises. Oh, lookit! We're a favorite! WOOHOO!

**morning sunrise:** *Hugs to you*! And you don't think that Tom Felton and Orlando Bloom are _cute_?! *snort* We still love ya, but … *sigh*

**Bloated Toads:** We won't steal, honest *crosses her fingers behind her back just in case* Just kidding!

**esteledhel: **Thanks! That floating thing came from something that happened when we first met. It was quite interesting, and it's how we grew to love Lupin and think that Sirius is useless (our Sirius, not the Sirius from the books).

***Pelts everyone with chocolate for being so great.* Enjoy!**

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

By the time they reached the Hospital Wing, Ginny had spun, walked in place, bounced, floated upside-down, and moon walked her way down the corridors. She had also managed to bug Snape so badly that, when they finally got to the Hospital Wing, she was bound, gagged, and hanging upside-down. It made for quite an odd sight: a young girl willingly accompanying a greasy (and frankly icky-looking) man who was glaring at a girl whose short hair stuck out in all directions around a purple, but extremely happy, face. That was probably why they got such odd looks from the occupants of the room. That, or the fact that Ginny had also managed to turn Snape's robes pink with flowers sprouting from random parts of his body. His new poodle-do also might have had something to do with it.

"Severus, put that girl down immediately! It won't do any good for all that blood to be in her head," Madame Pompfrey shrieked when she caught sight of them.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Won't do her any harm either," he muttered. He waved his wand and Ginny's bonds disappeared.

*Thud* Typically, Ginny was back on her feet before anyone realized she was on the floor. "Whoa," she said, eyes crossed and swaying on her feet. "Wee!" She began stumbling around the room with a weird look on her face. Without a word, Snape strode out of the Hospital Wing, a look of disgust twisting his features. He was just lucky that Madame Pompfrey had dismissed Harry's fan club before they got anywhere near the Hospital Wing.

Nikki shook her head and walked confidently over to the bed on which Harry Potter was seated. She sat down next to him as Madame Pompfrey ran off to get something and nodded towards Ginny. "Some piece of work, isn't she?"

Harry's apprehensive look was replaced by a wide smile. "Yes. I'm Harry Potter."

Nikki couldn't believe that she was shaking _Harry Potter's hand_, but played it cool. "Nikki Black, nice to meet you."

At the name, Harry perked up. "Black?"

Suddenly, Ginny appeared next to Harry. "Like Sirius!" she chirped, scaring the crap out of Harry for the second time in the day.

Harry paled a bit. "You're related to Sirius?"

Nikki stared at Harry, vaguely noticing Ginny spinning around in circles in the background. "No. But I know all about him."

"Snuffles!" Ginny called, giggling insanely as she pulled out her wand and kept spinning.

If possible, Harry paled even more. "You know about Snuffles?"

Assuming he was talking about the animagus thing, Nikki nodded, and gave Harry a sly look. "_And_ Padfoot."

"And Prongs and Moony!" Ginny added. 

Nikki wrinkled her nose. "And Wormtail," she said sourly. 

"Ick!" Ginny shrieked. "If I ever get a hold of that rat, I'm gonna…" She waved her wand around violently, rambling on about Pettigrew.

Hermione started as Ginny's wand began crackling and sparking. The bushy-haired girl leapt to her feet and tried to grab the wand out of the girl's hand, but ended up having to duck to avoid being speared. 

"Is she always so… incompetent?" a cold voice from the doorway spat. 

Nikki turned and glared at Malfoy. "_No_, she's smart," she bit out defensively. Then she grinned at Harry. "She's just a ditz."

Harry offered a small smile while Ron stiffened and frowned in annoyance at Draco. "You're not wanted here, _Malfoy_."

Draco sneered triumphantly. "As a Prefect, I am required to escort all new Slytherins to the common room and help them find their way around the castle. Got a problem with that, _Weasel_?"

"Why didn't you just _weasel_ your way out of the job, Malfoy? You could have," Nikki questioned suspiciously. He may have been hot and all but he was not going anywhere _near_ her friend with less-than-honorable intentions. 

"Professor Snape is… indisposed at the moment," Draco said. 

"And pink!" Ginny reminded everyone. Harry and Ron howled with laughter. Ginny stopped spinning, very pleased with herself, and Hermione was able to snatch the wand out of her grasp. "Hey!" Ginny exclaimed. 

Hermione held the wand out of her reach. "You can have it back if you promise to behave, Ginny," she said sternly. 

Ginny pouted. "Okaaaay." She grinned widely when she got her wand back. She skipped happily towards the doors. "See you at dinner, Nik!" She waved and then dragged Draco out the door. 

Nikki almost felt sorry for Malfoy at the moment. Ginny had been with Snape for only a little over an hour and she had managed to bug him, smack him, and turn him pink, flowery, and poofy. Malfoy would undoubtedly be with her for hours each day… oh the horrors. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Do you hear that little voice? The one that's going, "Review… review…."? You don't?! *smack* Ya hear it now?! Good. Now review!


	11. Draco's turn

Sorry for the long wait, it was her fault! ::points at Ginny:: 

No it wasn't!

Yes it was!

No it- shutting up

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

 "No please! Put the wand down!!!! AHHHHHHHH!"

Ginny giggled as a giant polka-dotted bow appeared on Draco's head. He quickly yanked it off and threw it into the pile of things Ginny had made appear. He refused to admit it, but she was actually really good at the whole magic thing, but she was so annoying that it wasn't very obvious.

          "Hey! That looked good!" Ginny squealed.

          "No, it didn't you dork!"

           Ginny gasped, "I am not a dork! I'm a ditz!"

          "What's the difference?"

          "One starts with a 'D'"

Draco rolled his eyes, still trying to escape Ginny's wrath.

          "Can I _please_ go?"

          "But… but this is fun!"

          "Not for me!" Draco yelled, "Besides, we have to go back to the common room or else we'll get in trouble."

          "I don't wanna get in trouble!" Ginny shrieked, grabbing Draco's arm, "To the common room!" she cried, sprinting down the hall, dragging Draco with her. After speeding down staircases, through the same hallways, then back up the same staircases, Ginny came to a sudden halt, causing Draco to crash into her.

          "I just realized something," she giggled, "I don't know where the common room is!"

          "Then get lost and end up somewhere far far away," Draco mumbled, walking away.

          "Wait!"

Surprised by what he was doing, he turned around, "What?"

          "I don't wanna be lost," she said slowly.

          Draco looked at her, she was giving him a pathetic attempt at a pout, which made her look like a drowning goldfish, but he had a feeling she would scream for a really long time if he didn't help her.

          "Fine, just follow me and keep your wand in your pocket."

          Ginny saluted, hitting herself in the forehead, "Ow! Yes Sir!"

And they both headed down the corridor. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"So, your last name is Black?" Ron asked Nikki, back inside the Gryffindor common room. 

          "Yeah."

          "Are you related to Sirius?" Harry asked. The three had gotten over the fact that Nikki and Ginny knew who Sirius was rather quickly when Nikki assured them she believed he was innocent.

          "I don't think so. I mean, we live on different continents, not to mention in different times, so it never really crossed my mind. Black's a pretty popular last name."

          "Yeah, I guess," Harry said, leaning back in his chair.

          "But you look like him," Ron said, surveying Nikki's raven-colored hair and gray eyes.

          "Lots of people look like him. Black hair is common too."

          "But people who look like Sirius and have the same last name as him are not so common," Hermione pointed out.

          "Coincidence," Nikki said, waving her hand dismissively. She didn't want them to be right, because that would lead to some seriously weird questions for her parents, and for Sirius, and could eventually become another "Are You My Mother?" book. She had accepted the fact that she had somehow landed in Harry Potter land, she accepted that she somehow was able to meet Ginny, whom she'd only met online before. But she couldn't accept this; it was too weird.

          Hermione noted her uncomfort and quickly changed the subject, "Shall we go down to dinner?"

          "Yeah, ok." Harry agreed, getting up.

          "But wait, I wanna know-"

          "Come _on_ Ron!" Hermione said, taking his arm and leading him out of the common room.

          Nikki laughed as she watched them walk away, she was one of the people who believed that the two were secretly in love with each other, but they just didn't know it.

          "I'm sorry Nikki," Harry said once the two were gone, "I didn't mean to make you upset I was just curious about-"

          "It's ok," Nikki interrupted, "I don't care, really. Come on let's go, I have to find Ginny and make sure she didn't kill anyone."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

 As she walked into the Great Hall, Nikki was relieved to find that Draco was still alive and looked like his normal self. Ginny was sitting next to him; Crabbe and Goyle flanked them, still looking apprehensive about being around her. Nikki smiled, seeing the look on Draco's face as Ginny chattered away; Pansy Parkinson and her gang of friends looked on in jealousy.

          "Nikki, you coming?"

          "What? Oh right. Yeah, I'm coming." Nikki followed Harry to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to him. She could hear the whispers that followed her as she passed, she knew people were wondering why they were here; come to think of it, she was beginning to wonder the same thing.

*BOOM*

The entire hall jumped from an earsplitting bang followed by a very feminine shriek.

          "Oopsies," Ginny said, picking a flower off of Draco's robes, which were now covered in multicolored petals. Draco looked at himself in horror as the students erupted in laughter. Nikki felt a little sorry for him, being embarrassed in front of everyone, but then she remembered how mean he was, and the feeling passed. Ron was having trouble breathing, he was laughing so hard; Harry was chortling beside him, and even Hermione was giggling to herself at the sight of their archenemy trying to pick flowers off his robes. Ginny wasn't helping, being as she was waving her wand around, trying frantically to get them off; which only resulted in Crabbe and Goyle joining the flower party, and for a large shower of water to come spilling onto Draco's head. He sputtered and choked, he was a big mess of wet flowers.

          "Oooh!" Ginny cried, "April showers bring May flowers! You're a poem Draco!"

          He glared at her, and for a moment he considered hexing her, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He figured it was because she could take him out with a flick of her wand, even if she didn't mean it.

          At the teachers' table, Snape was silently laughing. He was no longer pink, and Ginny was finally leaving him alone-

POOF!!!

          _Spoke too soon,_ he thought as April showers and May flowers fell on his head.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Ok we'll be really nice and let you review, no it's ok, you can do it! just drag your mouse over to the little purple button, pretty purple button…


	12. Porsches and Authors Notes and Sirius OH...

**sierradogbaby (review for Chapter 10): **Ooo, sugar! *runs out of the room*

**esteledhel:** Hey, I rant and chatter all the time, so it's fun to read someone else's. Oh! I can do that too! Watch! *makes a popping sound and jumps out the window quickly*

**Chibi Zen-chan: **Harry/Snape? EW! *dies on the spot* Lol… we thought a pink Snape was a good idea.

**Lanfear (review for Chapter 10):** LOL. Hey, losers ignore me too! Is that a good sign? *looks for Nikki for confirmation, but Nikki just gives her an exasperated look* Oh. 

**sierradogbaby (review for Chapter 11): **Yeah, you can't feel too sorry for the little geek or that defeats the purpose of giving him heck a la Ginny.

**Lanfear (review for Chapter 11): **Hey, we got the same review for both chapters, cool! I'm gonna have to see if I can get away with that one….

**_WARNING:_** **_If you have not read _Order of the Phoenix_, this chapter and the rest of the story contains SPOILERS. Please do not blame us if you read the chapter and find out that ****** died at the end of the book. _**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are the properties of the porscheberry, Miss Jones?"

Nikki covered her mouth to hide her giggles. Snape had been trying to pay Ginny back for embarrassing him at lunch for the past twenty-five minutes… and he had not succeeded once. Ginny sounded like she was reading from a textbook her answers were so perfect. Nikki wasn't quite sure how Ginny _could_ know the answers to questions about potions, but she'd learned to not doubt Ginny's ability to do _anything_. Like she'd said to Draco Malfoy: Ginny may have been an absolute ditz, but she was a brilliantly _smart_ absolute ditz… when it suited her, that is. 

"Um… a porscheberry? Wow I want a Porsche. Wouldn't that be cool, Nik, to have a Porsche? I want a light blue one that… hello." Ginny smiled sweetly up at Professor Snape, who was, by now, seething with frustration. 

"_What_ are you talking about?" he snapped.

Ginny's eyes widened considerably. "You don't know what a _Porsche_ is?" she exclaimed, horrified. "Well, I'll fix that real quick." She raised her wand, and the Slytherins around her edged away. Snape didn't even have time to give Ginny detention for talking back.

**SHING!**

Nikki blinked, not believing her eyes… for two reasons. One: there was a sky blue Porsche with beige interior sitting in the front of the classroom where Snape's desk had been. Two: Snape was _in_ the Porsche, which was just plain freaky. In fact, it was so freaky that Ginny shrieked in alarm.

"_Get out of the car_!" she yelled, waving her arms around. "You're gonna grease it up, and it's _brand new_!"

Snape was turning purple with anger, so before he could explode, Nikki dragged Ginny, who was still screaming her head off about the grease-ball ruining her new car, out of the classroom. 

Once they were safely in the hallway with the famous Golden Trio, Nikki allowed herself to burst out laughing. Ginny looked quite offended, since it _was_ her Porsche that Snape was now most likely destroying. Judging by the noise, he was tearing it the pieces. 

"Nikki," Ginny whined. 

Nikki quit laughing at the girl's tone. "What?"

Ginny looked like she was going to cry. "He hurt the pretty car. Why's he do that?"

Nikki patted Ginny on the back and noticed that Hermione looked sympathetic, while Harry and Ron looked just plain awkward. "Um… why don't I meet you boys in Divination?" Hermione took the hint and stuck around to lend female support, but the boys scampered away gratefully. "Now, Gin… you just caught Snape on a bad day." Nikki exchanged a look with Hermione. She'd hate to be around if Snape actually had a bad day. 

"But why doesn't he like me?" Ginny sniffed. 

Hermione smiled comfortingly, but Nikki could see she wanted to laugh at such a stupid question. "It's all right, Ginny. Professor Snape doesn't like anyone; he's always like that."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher, Miss Granger," came a low, menacing voice from behind them. 

Before he realized that he would have been better off running for his life, Ginny had flung herself on Snape, hugging him around his middle and sobbing into his robes. "I'm so _sorry_! Let's never fight again, Sevvie!" she cried. 

Snape looked terrified. He detached himself from Ginny faster than a teenybopper who'd spotted a shiny object. Nikki herself felt like gagging. _Sevvie_? What was Ginny _on_? Snape looked as if he was about to punish Ginny for her cheek, but he couldn't very well punish anyone from his own house without it reflecting on him, could he? As it was, he simply stormed off, looking rather red. 

The second he was out of sight, all negative emotion vanished from Ginny's face, replaced instead by her usual happy-go-lucky smile. "And there's your first lesson in How to Get Rid of Snape 101," she said matter-of-factly, brushing off her uniform. 

Hermione and Nikki looked at each other before falling into a fit of giggles. Like Nikki had said: Ginny may have been a ditz, but she was a brilliantly _smart_ ditz. 

"Hey, Hermione, are there any books on wizarding lineage in the library?" Ginny asked suddenly. 

"Erm… yes, I think so. Why?"

Ginny grinned. "I thought we could find out if Nikki is Siri – er… Snuffles's sister or fifty-eighth cousin twelve times removed. Ooo! Nik, wouldn't that be cool if you could be his sister? Then maybe he wouldn't be as sad anymore. Although… I didn't read anything about you being on the family tree…."

Huh? "What family tree?" Nikki asked. 

"The one at the Order's headquarters, remember? Snuffles's house? Boy was his mother a witch. Well, yeah… she was a witch, obviously, but…."

Nikki cut her off. "I get the general idea, Gin. But what the heck are you talking about?"

Ginny gave her an exasperated look. "I knew you read slow but _geez_, Nikki, you should have finished _Order of the Phoenix_ by now!"

Okay, it's official. Nikki was confused. "Was Book 5 even out before we left?"

Ginny blinked. "Um… no." She and Nikki stared at each other, unaware that Hermione was quietly slipping away. Nikki's jaw went slack as she realized that their situation had just gotten much more complicated. Ginny seemed to have come to the same conclusion. "Crap," she whispered. 

***

**A/N:** All right… I was going to leave you there, but Nikki thinks I give her the plot to take care of too often, so you get an extra long chapter. We're expecting many more reviews for this chapter than we got on the last chapter. Two?! Pfft. Ooo! Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea….

Get out of the way, Ginny, and quit singing! Hiya, folks, it's Nikki. The point is that it's gonna take a lot more than two reviews to get us to update quicker. Tell your friends to read and review. We've noticed that, the more reviews to start with, the more reviews come in later on. I supposed people think a lot of reviews is the sign of a good story. *shrug* Thanks! Now on with the plot for my sake, okay? Honestly, do you have any idea how hard it is to fit all of Ginny's little quirks in-between the plot? *snort* We've left out more of her antics than you would believe. 

Let's see what we can do with this one, shall we?

… and other fancy stuff. Oh, Puff the Magic Dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the OW! Nikki!

***

If you don't count rainbow mash for the Slytherins and Peeves in a flowery nightgown and turquoise chickens with no heads running around in the Entrance Hall and portraits pointing at Snape and Malfoy and any other rude person and snickering and… many other things caused by Ginny's odd little quirks (**Nikki:** See? Told you. Quirks.), the rest of their first day at Hogwarts was uneventful. 

In the end, Nikki grudgingly followed her new friends to their common room just before curfew. Ginny called after her, "Isn't Harry Potter Land _fun_?" She had then proceeded to roll her eyes in Malfoy's direction and smirk evilly. Nikki wished that Ginny hadn't gone and got herself stuck in Slytherin, because if she hadn't they could have stayed up planning an attack on the bleached-blonde git. In any case, Ginny probably had that area under control. Nikki's earlier prediction had been correct… it looked as though Ginny was putting Malfoy through hell. (**A/N:** That's not meant to be swearing. Hell as in the worst thing imaginable. K, now that I've explained my reference to the land down under… NO, NOT AUSTRALIA!) 

Except for camp, Nikki had never slept in a dorm, and she quickly understood why Hermione had opted to stay in the common room with Harry and Ron. If she had known, Nikki wouldn't have wanted to be around Parvati and Lavender either. The two girls reminded Nikki of owls peeking out from their beds at her, looking as though they were about to pounce on her like she was a little squeaky mouse named Moe. 

After changing into some Gryffindor-colored pajamas that she'd found in a truck labeled with her name (a fancy swirling of Nicole B.), she smiled nervously at the 'owls', walked along the row of bureaus on the opposite wall of the beds so she wouldn't have to be anywhere near the nosy girls, and headed down the stairs…except she had to stop before she got to the bottom. 

The Trio (which Nikki had decided to call them seeing as it took so long to say Harry, Ron, and Hermione all in one go) was huddled together near the fireplace, talking quietly. They probably weren't talking about anything too secret, since they weren't whispering, but there was something about the way that they were acting that said it was something important. Carefully, Nikki crept as far down the stairs as she dared. 

"… all miss him. Don't you think if they were from the Wizarding world they would have known?" Hermione was saying. 

"Especially since it looks like Nikki's related to him," Harry muttered. 

"That's another thing," Hermione continued. "They know about the Order and headquarters… well, Ginny knows, at least. She said something about Nikki reading it in _Order of the Phoenix_. Who do you suppose these girls _are_, exactly?"

Ron didn't seem as concerned as the other two. "As long as Jones keeps hexing Malfoy like she did today, I couldn't care if she was a Death-Eater."

"Ron," Hermione scolded. "You _know_ you would care if she was here to spy on Harry. But that isn't what we're talking about. They don't _know_, you see? Whatever they know about what happened last year, they don't _know_ that he died!"

Harry stood abruptly. "I'm going to bed." He walked swiftly towards the staircase and Nikki had to race back up and into the girls' dorm to keep from being caught. 

***

Even the most deep of sleepers are, at some level, aware of their surroundings. That is why, when a piercing scream shot through the castle from the dungeons, most everyone found themselves wide awake and wondering what was going on. Some merely dismissed the disturbance of their sleep as something in their dreams, or someone having a nightmare. Some huddled under their blankets, hoping to hide from any evil that was invading the castle. But some, like Nikki, could have recognized the scream anywhere. 

Not three minutes after Nikki's eyes had snapped open and she had shot up in bed, bleary-eyed and sleepy, she could hear a commotion down in the common room. Looking at the occupant of the bed next to hers, Nikki caught Hermione's eye and the two girls quietly crept out of their dorm and down the stairs. Harry and Ron were already in the common room, wands in their hands and directed towards the portrait hole. 

A second before Nikki began to walk towards the door, the portrait slid open and Ginny ran inside. She was wearing Slytherin-colored pajamas, which clashed horribly with her newly-dyed bright purple hair, which was sticking out in all directions around a tear-stained face. 

"He's gone, Nikki. He died! How could he die? Harry needed him! This isn't _fair_!" And with that, Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms, sobbing into the front of his pajamas. 

Alarmed, Nikki moved slowly to stand beside Harry. What in the world could have made Ginny so upset? "Ginny… who are you talking about?" she asked hesitantly. 

The volume of Ginny's voice increased. "It's that stupid Bellatrix, killing her own cousin. I used to _like_ that name, but no more. I hate that stupid star!"

Nikki placed a soothing hand on her friends back. "Who died, Gin?" she asked. It was painful to even think of knowing… it was affecting Ginny too much to be good. 

"Sirius!" Ginny cried, burrowing as far as she could into poor Harry's chest. 

Shocked, Nikki looked up to see the stricken expression of someone who had been trying to forget pass over Harry's features. Oh no…. 

It felt like she'd lost a brother. "Sirius," she whispered, before beginning to cry herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Boy is that emotional stuff hard to write…. Hope you liked it! Now, let's see how we can do with reviews, shall we? I bet that if you review a ton, Nikki might feel up to writing the next chapter right away (hint hint)!


	13. We have a plot! Haha!

**A/N: **Hiya! It's Nikki again and I'm gonna complain some more because although Ginny wrote all the important stuff, she leaves the _explaining_ to me! Oh well, I guess I'll just be quiet and let you read.

Hermione gently pulled Ginny away from Harry and sat her down in one of the big squishy chairs in front of the fire. 

"Ginny calm down," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking, "It'll be okay."

Ginny continued to sob into her hands as the other looked on worriedly. Ron moved to one of the other chairs and sat down silently, for once he couldn't find anything to say. Harry and Nikki remained standing, unable to move. Once Ginny had at least calmed down a little more, Hermione spoke quietly.

"Ginny, how did you find out that Sirius is dead?"

Harry flinched slightly at Nikki's side, as if hearing those words had hurt him physically.

"I-I-I'm not sure exactly," she said, wiping tears from her face. "It just all of a sudden came to me. I woke up and I just knew."

"Did you have a dream?" Ron prompted, thinking it might have been like what Harry had experienced with Mr. Weasley. 

"No, I don't think so. I don't remember dreaming anything; I just woke up and the first thing I thought was that Sirius was dead."

"Is he really dead?" Nikki asked gently, looking from Hermione, to Ron, finally resting her eyes on Harry. He shifted his weight slightly but didn't answer.

"Yes he is," Hermione said slowly through the silence. "He died at the end of last term. I'm sorry, Harry, but they have to know," she said, looking at Harry's pained face with sympathy. He gave a short nod but remained silent.

"So, how did Ginny know but I didn't?" Nikki wondered aloud.

"Maybe it has something to do with what you were saying before, about something you read. You called it _The Order of the Phoenix_," Ron suggested.

"But Nikki's right, it hadn't come out before we left," Ginny said.

"What 'came out'? The Order of the Phoenix is a group that fights V-Voldemort," Hermione said.

"It's also a book," Nikki replied, sitting down. "This is gonna take awhile to explain, I would suggest you guys sit too."

With some help from Ginny, Nikki was able to explain to the trio about the Harry Potter book series.

"But when we somehow got transported to Harry Potter Land, book five wasn't out yet." Ginny concluded; her mood seemed to have lightened a bit.

"But now Ginny knows some of the things that happened in the book and I don't," Nikki said, more to herself than anyone else, "Which means we've got some kind of parallel universe thing going on."

"Parallel universe?" Ron asked.

"That means that you have two selves living in different worlds and apparently they can affect each other." Hermione responded.

"I _know_ what it means!" Ron retorted, "I don't understand why Nikki thinks this is one!"

"I'm not sure it is, but that's the only explanation as to why Ginny knows what happens in the fifth book without it being out when we were still home."

"So you mean no one knows that we've left?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know anything Gin," Nikki replied, "I don't know why this is happening."

"Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore," Hermione suggested, "He may be able to help."

"No, I'm not going to bother him right now," Nikki said, shaking her head.

"Well then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Nikki said, feeling like a child who lost their parents in a strange place. She didn't know how she got here and now, she didn't know if she could get back.

(**A/N: **Hey, everyone, it's Ginny. Right about now, Nikki had a major brain fart, so I'll be finishing up the chapter. Ok? Ok.)

…

(**A/N:** And I'm drawing a blank at the moment too, so we'll talk about abbreviations. Now, you may be thinking, "Abbreviations? Boring!" But you're _wrong_, okay? They're very interesting things. LotR, FotR, TTT, RotK, PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, IM, AOL, ATM, PMS… there are tons of abbreviations out there. It became kind of confusing for me and Nik, though, when we heard of Pirates of the Caribbean. Know why? Cuz we always called Portal to China 'ptc'… so then we had 'ptc' and 'potc'…. At least we didn't name our story Portal of the China!)

It turned out that Nikki needn't have worried about bothering Dumbledore. Ginny's screams had woken him, and he and Professors Snape and McGonagall entered the Gryffindor common room only a few minutes later. Apparently Snape never _undressed_, and it was just a bit odd to see up-tight McGonagall wearing a robe and nightcap. She _did_, however, have an official-looking piece of parchment in her hands. 

The professors all took seats around the common room, and as soon as Snape had sat down, Ginny pounced on him and settled herself in his lap, looking for all the world like a three-year-old who was trying to hide the fact that she missed her mommy. Her eyes grew large and round, filling with tears, and her bottom lip began to tremble. Snape winced as Ginny's face screwed up in concentration just before letting out a loud wail and bursting into tears. 

Saying Snape was uncomfortable would be like saying the _Silmarillion_ is a bit more detailed than _The Roly Poly Puppy_. He looked ready to bolt, but he didn't have to. Dumbledore pulled a large spiral-y sucker out of his pocket and held it in front of the bawling girl until she noticed. She immediately stopped crying with an, "Ooo, lollipop!" and they were free to begin talking. 

It was basically just a rehash of the conversation among the kids a few minutes before, so nothing was really that interesting (Dumbledore _did_ agree with the alternate-universe thing, though). That is, it wasn't that interesting until Dumbledore changed the subject to Nikki's last name and McGonagall whipped out that parchment. 

"It is stated here," the professor said, scanning the parchment through teeny tiny little spectacles, "that a midwife named Maria Spolfer delivered a girl-child to Chloe Riddle on July 12, 1981. But after that date, the child was never seen. She disappeared completely from existence." McGonagall looked over the top of her parchment at Nikki. Nikki just blinked at her. Well, what was she _supposed_ to get out of that? That ol' Moldy Voldie had a daughter? "Miss Riddle died two months after the birth."

"And she was Voldemort's daughter but dearest daddy didn't know he _had_ a daughter or he did and he was using her for something yadda yadda yadda. I've heard this a thousand times in fan fiction. Sorry, Professor, but what's the point?" Nikki asked. 

McGonagall's eyes narrowed and she pinched her lips together in a stern line. 

"The point, Miss Black," Dumbledore said calmly, eyes twinkling, "is that nine months before Miss Riddle gave birth, she was romantically involved with Sirius Black."

They had pretty much left it at that, deciding that it was too late to keep the children up any longer. Nikki thought it was a stupid idea. They had all-but-blatantly told her that they thought she was the daughter of a mass-believed murderous Marauder! Who the heck would want to go to bed after hearing _that_? Oh, and let's not forget that she was supposedly _Voldemort's granddaughter_! Geez!

Ron glared at Ginny, who was happily sucking away at an edge of her lollipop. "Will you do something intelligent for a change?" he snapped irritably. 

"How many times do I have to tell people that she's smart?" Nikki exclaimed angrily. 

Ginny nodded emphatically. "Yeah, I bet you didn't know that a turkey can run at twenty miles-per-hour!" Ron slumped in his seat, sulking pathetically. Ginny patted his shoulder and gave him a baby face. "What's the matter, Ronnie?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm as happy as a lark," he said sarcastically. 

"It's a little known fact that larks are pathologically depressed," Ginny stated matter-of-factly, straightening up and looking down at the boy critically. Nikki laughed. At least Ginny's life wasn't as complicated as hers. 

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: ***looks around with a mischievous look on her face* MWAHAHA! *Nikki slaps a hand over her mouth*

Okay, folks, that's it: the plot. The beginning of it. Or the middle. Heck, the point is that we finally came up with a _plot!_ Yey, go us!

Now be nice and review several times in succession. We need to be rewarded for our hard work. 

*Ginny finally pries Nikki's hand off her mouth* Yeah! *stomps her foot to emphasize her point, but ends up losing her balance and falling over*

*Nikki shakes her head at her and then waves at the reader*


	14. Yellow Ground and Floating Heads

*sticks her head out from her giant box and waves* Hi, Nikki! *deep breath* Okay, let's answer reviews! Woohoo!

****

**Smiley Face3: As per your request… more!**

**sierradogbaby and morning sunrise:  Ditz's _are_ the best, yes! Yey, you didn't expect it! Wanna know something? Neither did we!**

**The Black Cat: Hee hee J Thank you!**

**Lanfear1: But you don't know our _whole plot yet!! LOL! *exchanges a look with Nikki* Yup, it's rained on us like that too. *sigh*_**

**esteledhel: Lol. Yes, PotC was GREAT! I've only seen it twice… *sigh* Btw, I now have an away message that says, "Everyone is entitled to my opinion." Thanks for that idea!**

**Francesca Octavia Isherwood: Yey, more peoples agree with us about Snape/Harry! WOOHOO! *throws glittering confetti into Snape's face* Aw, sorry… no MSN. L And that's okay! I talk to *counts* uh… Nikki, Autumn Darkness, and one other person regularly. *sigh***

**Ash/Ha:**Thank you. We think so too!

**Autumn Darkness: You _did review it with morning sunrise, remember? Hee hee *Grin*_**

**A/N: The end of Portal to China… surprise! HA!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Fourteen – Yellow Ground and Floating Heads **

"Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road. Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick roaaaaaaad!" Ginny was often believed to be as brain-dead as a marshmallow. She didn't mind. She got through school each year without studying, and kids loved her, which made getting babysitting jobs a piece of cake. Mmm... cake.

Ginny had always had an active imagination, able to almost see the things that she thought up. Which is why she was having a ball in Harry Potter Land. She didn't just have to pretend she saw what she wanted to... things just popped up. Like the Draco-poem, pink Snape, and now, a yellow brick road.

Ginny had spent the night on the Gryffindor couch, sucking on her lollipop and contemplating her friend's misfortune (A/N: My French tape is sooooo annoying!). Well... she started out thinking about Nikki. But by the time Nikki and Hermione and the boys trooped downstairs (which was early, since they didn't think the other Gryffindors would appreciate finding a Slytherin in their common room), it had turned into...

"I want a blue horse with buttons." Don't ask.

"What?" Nikki asked, looking from Ginny to the lollipop, and back again. "Have you been up all night?"

"Uh huh." Ginny nodded and scrambled off the couch. "Are we going to see Dumbledore now?"

"Uh huh," Ron said mockingly. Ginny frowned at him. What was wrong with him? Was it the turkey comment?

But the point was, they'd left the common room and the sugar from the lollipop finally hit home. The floor started looking a bit on the yellow side, thus: "Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road. Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick roaaaaaaad!"

"Will you shut up?" Ron exclaimed suddenly. 

Ginny halted abruptly and stared at him. "You want me to stop _singing_?" she asked incredulously. 

"Just sing something else, Gin," Nikki suggested quietly. Ginny looked at her friend and, noting her thoughtful mood, decided to follow her advice. 

"Weasley cannot save a thing, 

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our King.

"Weasley was born in a bin,

He always lets the Quaffle in,

Weasley will make sure we win,

Weasley is our King.

"Weasley is our King,

Weasley is our King,

He always lets the Quaffle in,

Weasley is our Kiiiiiing."

Needless to say, this didn't make the Golden Trio too happy (although Hermione had to laugh when Ron's robes disappeared and were replaced with gold and scarlet royalty garb and a crown appeared on his head), but before they had time to get properly angry, they had reached the gargoyle and Ginny was running circles around it. 

"Where're the stairs?" she yelled at the gargoyle once she realized that the stairs weren't there. 

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry gave her an odd look before glancing at Nikki. 

Nikki gave an exasperated sigh and opened her mouth, but Harry waved it off and said, "She's smart. I know, I know."

Ginny laughed loudly. "Hey, Nik, that's like what you said to him that other time!"

"We know," Ron snapped. "It's called irony."

Ginny blinked, looking at him in awe. "You just said something smart without Hermione's help." Hermione blushed, and Ginny motioned at her. "Kiss her," she demanded, as if it were the most obvious thing to do. "She's worked long and hard to get something into that pea-brained head of yours, you should thank her. Kiss her!" Hermione and Ron were both cherry red, not daring to do more than glance at each other out of the corner of their eyes. "Come _on_. It's like sugar. Trick or treat, give me something sweet to eat!" And with that, the gargoyle starting spinning upwards, taking along with it Ginny, who was shrieking in alarm and hugging the statue's feet.

The second the gargoyle reached the top, however, Ginny was simply looking fascinated and going, "Ooo…." She rolled off the stairs and popped up like nothing had happened that was worth the brain cells used to make a memory. Without so much as a knock, she walked into Dumbledore's office and let out a startled yelp, jumping behind Nikki and pointing at the fireplace, next to which was a very amused Dumbledore, and inside which was a floating head. 

Both Nikki and the head blinked in surprise, staring at each other in shock. The head's eyes darted form Nikki to Dumbledore to Nikki to Dumbledore to Nikki to Dumbledore….

Ginny suddenly sprang out from behind Nikki, pointing an accusing finger at the head. "How come Lupin isn't all here? I wanna meet him!" she demanded. 

Lupin's eyes widened and he gave a surprised gasp, disappearing from view before stepping completely out of the fire. He didn't bother brushing the ash off his robes; he simply stood, uncharacteristically gaping like a fish at Ginny. Ginny looked awkwardly between Lupin and Nikki before raising a finger and hesitantly pointing at Ron. "It was him," she said nervously. 

Dumbledore chuckled, and the corner of Lupin's mouth quirked upwards. Dumbledore put a hand on Lupin's shoulder and gazed at Ginny, eyes twinkling. "Mr. Lupin was not going to accuse you of anything other than being a long-lost friend, my dear. I am afraid he is mistaken. However, he may be interested to meet this young woman." He motioned to Nikki. 

Nikki blinked, before realization donned on her. "Oh, 'cuz I'm supposedly Sirius's daughter, right?" 

Lupin gave a startled little jump. "What?" he exclaimed. 

Ginny threw her hands in the air, yelling triumphantly, "He speaks! I didn't even have to threaten him with my bracelet!" She waved her right arm around, making sure that everyone became aware of the silver Celtic bracelet winding around her wrist. "We get to meet Moony, we get to see Moony…," Ginny sang, skipping around the room, prancing in circles around the professors. "Ooo!" She stopped suddenly, causing herself to trip over her own feet and smack into a wall. Nikki couldn't help but notice the look of fondness Lupin was watching Ginny with. "Can we go to the Shrieking Shack? I wanna be an Animagus! Animagi? I dunno! And I need to remember to do that thing to Snape that Neville did to the Boggart so he won't be scared of him anymore, and I have to do it in front of everyone so they'll see him humiliated, even if he _is on our side. I want a pet Leprechaun." _

"Will you shut the bloody hell up?" Ron suddenly snapped.

Before he could go on, Ginny had leapt towards him and pinched his lips together. "Heck, Ron, _heck_."

At this, Lupin gave an outright burst of laughter. "I am assuming Severus does not like you, then." 

Ginny gave him a pained look. "Um… I think he was a little mad at me for making him pink, but other than that, I don't know what he's so uptight about. Besides, pink's a great color. Especially in hair. I'm gonna dye my hair pink someday. What do you think, Remus?"

Lupin smiled. "Is that your only plan for the future, Ginny?"

Ginny grinned. "Nope! I want go skydiving and bungee jumping and I want to work at McDonalds for two days and draw a picture and ride a deer and eat a chocolate-covered cricket and sell a house…. Oh! And when I grow up I want to be an entremanure!" 

"What's _that_? It sounds awful!" Ron said.

Ginny gave him an odd look. "It's a person who organizes, operates, and assumes the risk for a business venture." 

Nikki started laughing. "That's an entrepreneur, Gin. Entremanure isn't even a word, but it kind of hints at something that involves cow crap."

Ginny blinked. "Oh… crap, I thought I got the big word right this time." She shrugged and began to wander around Dumbledore's office, waving cheerfully at the portraits and the Sorting Hat. 

Nikki watched her for a moment before deciding to actually introduce herself to Lupin. "Hi," she said, sticking out her hand. "I'm Nikki Black." Lupin shook her hand. "Dumbledore over here tells me I'm your best friend's daughter." 

Lupin glanced at Dumbledore. "Yes… I suppose it's quite possible. Sirius and Chloe Riddle were very close. Near the end, though," he looked pained, "Sirius and I didn't… he didn't really like to tell me his secrets anymore."

Nikki nodded understandingly, feeling horrible that this was what the best teacher in the world (aside from Dumbledore) remembered of her so-called father. She grimaced. "He really thought it was you, didn't he?" Lupin nodded. Nikki shuffled her feet for a minute, trying to think up something comforting to say. "Well… if I am his daughter, and if I'm anything like him… then he hated that he was suspicious of you…." She had to pause there, because Ginny was standing perfectly still, lollipop hanging from her hair and tongue sticking limply out of her mouth. 

Ginny noticed the Nikki was looking at her, and motioned to her mouth, whimpering pathetically. "Ah gah I hungh huh," she said, but obviously _that_ didn't make any sense. Nikki squinted at her, trying to decipher what the heck she said.

"She said she got her tongue stuck," snapped a dark voice from the doorway. 

Ginny's face immediately brightened… well, as much as it could when her tongue was still hanging out of her mouth. "Ai ah A-O!" 

Apparently that meant 'Snape and Draco', because they were standing just inside Dumbledore's office. Draco, however, was cowering slightly behind Snape. Nikki could only suppose that he was afraid Ginny was going to do something to him… again.

"How'd you know what she said," Nikki asked. 

Snape's eyes flickered to Lupin. "I'm a teacher. Did you think that Longbottom is the only bumbling idiot I've had in my classes?" he snapped. 

"Oo ouhe-ed or ue!" Ginny exclaimed. 

Nikki caught it, because she was thinking it as well. "Yeah, you just complimented a bunch of your students!" Ginny nodded vigorously. 

Draco finally emerged from behind Snape. "He was talking about the Slytherins, you idiot. Now where's my wand?"

Nikki frowned. His wand? What was he – uh oh. 

Ginny was glancing around innocently, twiddling something behind her back as the lollipop slowly peeled off her hair and shattered on the ground. 

"You've got it!" Malfoy shrieked, charging at her. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Nikki jumped to intervene. Lupin, Dumbledore, and Snape waved. Ginny screamed, "Bubye, Albus-Snivelly-Moonyyyy!", they all crashed into the wall, and with a *POOF!*, they had left Harry Potter Land behind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Rather short and pointless, wasn't it? Is it over? *snort* No! We have so many stories to go through!**

We couldn't decide which adventure we wanted to tell you about next, so we'll let you decide. 

For the moment, our list contains the following: X-Men, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars (boy was THAT a long adventure… every movie and some books!), and – I forgot to remind Nikki about this one – Pirates of the Caribbean! Review, and let us know which one you want to hear about next!

Reasons to review:

You can vote on the next story. 

Feedback on Portal to China. 

You can request an email when we post the first chapter of the next leg of our story. 

We'll feed you to Gimli if you don't (he eats _anything_)! 

Look out for the next chapter of our saga: Wall to Walmart!!!

Signing off for now, 

**_Nikki Black_** and **_Ginny Jones_**


End file.
